my choice
by lilacwolf20
Summary: what if jacob was not the only one that imprinted on nessie?what if nessie choise him instead of jacob?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on Jake's front porch, while he and Embry wrelied, and all the wolves and imprints were running around and goofing off. I looked over to see Quil and Claire playing cards, when Paul and Jared pour a bucket of water on his head, managing to get some on Claire too, but Quil was chasing them before he even noticed that she got wet.

"Pigs," I jumped when I heard a semi-husky voice next to me, then i turned to see Seth. The only one that can send shivers down my back, I know Jake imprinted on me but I don't feel anything for him but being best friends. "Hey Ness, can we go somewhere we can talk privately?" I nodded. Then, he got up and offered to help me up. I was not hesitant to take his hand. After he pulled me up he led me to the tree line beside Jake's house.

He look confused and scared. "Seth? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, "Renesmee, I know Jake imprinted on you, I did too. I was there as you grew up, too. Next to Jake and you, but I can't stand by you anymore and not have you know that I love," he look into my eyes with adoration and love. I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I crushed my lips into his.

Before I knew it, we were making out. I just had to show him that I loved him too. Then, I pulled away. He had an absolute sadness in his eyes. "I love you, too, Seth Clearwater. I know Jacob imprinted on me, but I have loved you since I first learned how to." He smiled at the line from my favorite song; you ought to know by now by now, by Sara Evans. "I have dreamed about you coming and telling me that we are meant to be soul mates, and I will not deny that to you."

This time he kissed me, and with so much passion. We stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity. "We have to back be for anyone notices we are gone. What are we going to tell Jake? What are we going to tell your parents and everyone else?"

"Well, I have an idea," I said with a mischievous grin.

"And?" he said with a curious smirk.

"We could run away, run Vegas and get married if you would want to. Then drive till we are in a small one horse town and then settle down were no one knows where we are, and live happily ever after." I said leaning in to him.

"I love every part of that plan. You have thought about this before haven't you?" he said chuckling.

We started walking back now. "Whenever I sleep and sometimes my mind wanders off. I have never thought about it around my dad or showed anyone I felt this way about you, they all think I'm daydreaming about Jake," then Seth let go of my hand. We were out of the woods now. "So no one ever figured out that . . ." I didn't keep going because Jake was coming up to us.

"Hey ness I want you to meet someone," Jake said as he grabbed my hand and towed me to Rachel and someone that looked like her. "Rebecca this is my girlfriend Renesmee, Nessie this is Rachel's twin Rebecca."

"I have heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you," I said shaking her hand and putting on a fake smile.

"Same hear, oh, over there are my twins, Brian and Charlotte, my husband couldn't make it. He had to work."

"oh to bad, if you excuse me I'm going to go get me something to drink," I hurried over to the cooler and pulled out a coke, then sat on the top of the cooler and opened the bottle.

"So, when are we going to make our great escape?" at first I jumped then, a shiver went down my spine when I felt him breathe on me. When I did he chuckled.

"Tomorrow night. We don't want it to be obvious."

"Yea and it's your birthday."

"True,"

"Before we break out I'll give you your present."

"Alright."

Then Rebecca or maybe it was Rachel came up. "Um . . . can I get a drink? I'm sorry I forgot your name already." Definitely Rebecca.

"Oh, sorry, and its Nessie. Well I like to be called Nessie at least."

"Rebecca?" Seth was shocked to see her. Then she turned to see him and her mouth fell to the floor.

"Seth? Little Seth Clearwater?" he gave her a grin that if it was to me I would have melted.

"Yep, the one at only." He said with the same bright smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh. Wow, you definitely can't be called little anymore. What are they feeding you guys?"

"You haven't seen them shirtless yet," I said then took a sip of my drink as she spit hers out. Seth and I laughed.

"Why? What?" she was in shock maybe she thought that Jake and I . . .

I looked over to see Embry, Jake, and Quil wrestling. Then I jerk my thumb in their direction. She looks their way and her mouth falls again. They were shirtless.

They headed over to us; "come on, birth day girl," Jake said then picked me up bridal style and took me to a table with presents and a three tear cake. The cake was baby blue, with "HAPPY 8TH BRITHDAY" in dark green letter. I had to laugh at Rebecca's face. Everyone did too.

"Ok. Who messed up and put that on there?" I asked trying not to laugh. Then, Paul and Jared raised their hands, and everyone laughed again.

After the party, Jake dropped me off at home. I kissed my mom and dad good night and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I went to the main house to get ready. Alice met me at the door. "What shall I do to you today?" she asked in an evil voice.

"Do with me as you wish" her face beamed when I said that. She pulled me up the stairs and into her and jasper's room, and started her favorite kind of torcher. When she was done she had five minutes to get her dress on.

"Nessie come on down!" grandpa Carlisle called up the stairs.

Before I left, I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow I looked . . . beyond words. I can't wait till Seth sees me.

As I descended the stairs I saw Jake and Seth in dress pants and button down shirts. Leah was wearing a short white spagtie strap dress that looked amazing on her. They surprised me I thought they would have cut offs and tees. "Wow ness you look amazing," Jake said, then kissed my cheek. But I silently wished it was Seth.

"Thanks, I didn't even know you guys owned nice clothes," I said blankly.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. As the party ended, I ran back to the cottage and began to pack my clothes. My parents went hunting, so I was able to pack without being asked why I was. Seth said he would meet me two miles from the cottage at one a.m., then it was Vegas and then to a small town where we'll settle down.

* * *

**A/N sorry it is so short the next one will be longer. if you have any idaes at all for the story pleasse PM m.**

**please reveiw oh and i don't own twilight **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I went to the main house to get ready. Alice met me at the door. "What shall I do to you today?" she asked in an evil voice.

"Do with me as you wish" her face beamed when I said that. She pulled me up the stairs and into her and jasper's room, and started her favorite kind of torcher. When she was done she had five minutes to get her dress on.

"Nessie come on down!" grandpa Carlisle called up the stairs.

Before I left, I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow I looked . . . beyond words. I can't wait till Seth sees me.

As I descended the stairs I saw Jake and Seth in dress pants and button down shirts. Leah was wearing a short white spaghetti strap dress that looked amazing on her. They surprised me I thought they would have cut offs and tees. "Wow ness you look amazing," Jake said, then kissed my cheek. But I silently wished it was Seth.

"Thanks, I didn't even know you guys owned nice clothes," I said blankly.

When time came open the last present I looked around for it. "Where is that last present," I said angrily. Then someone coughed I looked straight ahead to find Jake kneeled down in front of me.

"Will you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, marry me?" he asked as he opened the little box. I immediately recognized it as Jake's mom's ring. I began to cry.

"Yes, yes!" I said as he slid the ring on my finger.

The rest of the night went on without a hitch. As the party ended, I ran back to the cottage and began to pack my clothes. My parents went hunting, so I was able to pack without being asked why I was. Seth said he would meet me two miles from the cottage at one a.m., then it was Vegas and then to a small town where we'll settle down.

Before I left I wrote a note that said:

_Dear mom and dad, _

_I'm so sorry I can't live like this anymore. It has nothing to do with you or Jake. Please tell him that I will always love him. I just need to explore, to find where I belong in this world. I know you would argue that my place is here, but I tried it and now I want to see the world. I know you think I could get hurt, or something, but I don't care. You can't keep me here. So I beg for you not to follow me. One day our paths will cross again._

_Sincerely _

_Nessie _

I kind of felt bad for some of the things, but they needed to be said. I got my stuff and went to meet Seth.

When I arrive, I saw Seth leaning against his Ram truck. He walked over and pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately. "You looked gorgeous at the party," he said. I kissed his lips lightly to say thank you. "Ness, I know this has happen once today, but maybe you'll like this better," he got down on one knee, and pulled out an unfamiliar ring from his shirt pocket. "Renesmee, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will marry you Seth." He slid the ring on my finger. I knew that this ring is going to stay. "Seth it's beautiful, where did you get this?"

"It was my mother's from when she married my dad. I don't think she will mind," he said kissing me neck. "Come on I want to go soon. Did you leave I note?"

"Yeah I'm going to miss this but this feels right. To leave. Seth, I have one question though?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What about children? I know I want to have kids, but what if I can't? I want a baby that's ours, part you and part me."

He had a big grin as he started to drive away from our only home that we ever knew. "Well we can worry about that when we leave Vegas." I smiled and fell asleep next to him.

Seth and I have been driving for a few days now. I don't know where we are, but we are stopping to get something to eat. I know we both are starving, our stomachs have been rumbling for the last 20 min.

Seth pulled into a small dinner. I hopped out and walked in with Seth trailing behind me. The dinner was a 50s theme, I think, but I loved it. A girl with long, wavy black hair walks up to us. "Hi, my name is Amanda. Follow me to a table. It's just you too, right?" She says walking to a booth in the back. Seth nods, yes, to her. "Well, I will be right back, to get you something to drink."

As she walked back into the kitchen, 5 men walked in. They all looked familiar. The oldest one looked our way, then said something to the rest of the group. They walked over to us. "Hey, my name is Kaleb, you're new to town?" The oldest one asked.

"Yeah, I'm Seth and this is Vanessa, we're just passing through, no destination. Why do you ask?" Seth said, not intimidated by him. Kaleb looked Seth over.

"Are you… is your mother Sue Lance?" He was talking to Seth trying not to let his voice break.

"Yeah, her maiden name, why?"

"Cause, she is my mom." He smiled and hugged Seth. "Oh, this is Nathan, Sara Vaol's kid, Mark, Trish Lans, Dave, Judi Wishs, and last Anthony, Joshua Uley's. " He pointed them out. I could see how they resembled some of the pack members. Kaleb wore his hair long whereas the others wore their hair shorter and shaggier.

"How about we go somewhere else and talk about this? My home is just a few minutes away." We followed him to his house. It was a decent size, a cream colored living room, and a light blue kitchen. The boys went and sat on the black couches in the living room. "So, umm… why are you here, I mean in this town?" Kaleb looked really nervous asking that question.

"We ran away. Just couldn't take it there anymore." I said leaning on Seth. I couldn't help myself from looking at Nathan. He looked a lot like Jake.

"Why do you keep staring at me? Are you even human because you don't smell like it?" Nathan yelled, getting in my face. The boys looked like he blew a big secret

"Are you guy's wolves?" I asked. They all nodded. They looked ashamed. "I keep looking at you because you look like your brother, and he imprinted on me. And no. I'm half human, half vampire." I said getting in his face which fell when I mentioned that I was half vampire.

"What… how… can you be…?"Nathan trailed off.

"My mom got pregnant with me when she was human, my dad is a vampire. He turned my mom after I ate my way out of her. Then Jake imprinted on me. We left the night of my 8th birthday, but I look older because I grow faster than a normal human." I said sitting next to Seth, grinning. "Any questions?"

They all shook their head except Kaleb. "I just have one. Would you two stay here? I mean in town. I know I would like to know my little bro and sis." I laughed.

"I don't know if you want to know about Leah. She is a pain in the ass." Seth laughed. "I have an older sister, Leah. The only female wolf in all of history."

"Wow, so what about your last pack, are we related to any of them?" I let Seth tell them all about everything. We learned that Mark was Paul's older brother, and Dave was Jared's older brother. Mark and Nathan just stared at us when we told them that Paul and Rachel were married. The rest of the night was full of stories and jokes. I felt like we belonged here.

* * *

**sorry 4 the long long long wait and thank u booklover37 4 helping me typing this out i love u i love u i love u i will definetly make sure there will be more stories by us soon - lilacwolf20 i love u all!**


	4. Chapter 4

In the past 16 years me and Seth have officially gotten married. Nathan's little sister Jo talked us in 2 getting married and he proposed again. We had a big white wedding, the whole town was there! Soon after I went 2 work at the dinner with Amy, after the owner passed away she left her 3 dinners to us we plan on making them a chain one day. Two years after arriving in town I got pregnant . . . . with sextuplets. Yeah, yeah we were so happy. 3 boys 3 girls. In order they are Phoenix Isabelle, Seth Harry, Logan Elizabeth, Cole Nick, Mathew Edward, and Alicine Rosetta. 6 kids were a hand full. Me and Seth had a really hard time when they were 3 we almost broke up. You see he cheated on me with a girl from the Rez. 9 months later she gave birth to Dakota Austin Clearwater. It took us 2 years to get our relationship steady again. Since both our businesses were doing great he bought me a big diamond ring and had us spend the night alone. I soon became pregnant with the twins Eliza Rae and Elijah Ryan. They are true horrors. We were happy with our 9/10 kids, Dakota stayed at our house a lot I love him like he is my own. 6 years later I gave birth to Melissa Olivia Clearwater. And was told if I had another child it just might kill me. It didn't matter I loved my children. They are so diverse Phoenix is kind and caring, she has a baby of her own. She thought her boyfriend would except her but he left her heartbroken, but we love baby Starla. She soon found condolence in Collin he now lives with us and loves them. I'm glad she has someone to love her. All of the sextuplets have a significant other. Phoenix and Collin. Seth, who I much like his father, has an imprint Nydean. Logan was imprinted on by Nathan. Cole imprinted on Sam and Emily's daughter Natasha, who has a baby from a previous relationship in La Push, baby Abby. Next is Matt with his imprint Crystal. Matt is an animal lover, he has a bunch of animals that live in a room in the basement. Alicine is the sweet baby girl, her mate is Alec Volturi. Alec and Jane stay with us every once in a while. The sextuplets are 16. Then there are the twins who are real devil spawns. Eliza's main purpose in live is to pull pranks on her siblings while Elijah records everything. I have no idea where they get it from. Last is Melissa, she is so sweet. She is full human but she has a power. She can see the past present and future in full.

We have had a few of the La Push pack move here. I don't know why but I think the spirits lead them here. Quil and Claire came here after having little Serenity she is about the same age as Dakota. They also have 2 younger sons. Embry came later on and imprinted on Jo, they have twins Jesse and Jamie. One boy and one girl. And of course Collin.

Life is hard with 10 kids and acationaly Dakota, but we cop and r living like there is no tomorrow. We are very close and I love them but I fear what my family would say and the la push pack would definably over react. I guess that's why me and Seth are going back, to stop hiding. Plus I miss my mom and dad I need them. So we are heading back 2 forks to confront our fears and vanquish the ghosts of our pasts. 

hey how do u like it? please tell me if u want more i just have 2 decided on what plot line to use but comment on what u might want to see!


End file.
